


Kirishima Ryohei & Iida Lambo (Resident Sad Bois)

by Maven_Fair



Series: In which... [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Depression, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just in general, One Shot, Reincarnation, Whump, also ryohei deserves all the love in the world fight me on this, i cant believe this is the longest installment so far, i love my baby lambo thats why i did this to him, so much angst this time guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maven_Fair/pseuds/Maven_Fair
Summary: In which Ryohei is Eijiro's older brother, and Lambo is Tenya's.





	Kirishima Ryohei & Iida Lambo (Resident Sad Bois)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had literally all but the last page of this written and ready to go when I took a break from it. Literally the only thing that got me going back and finishing it fully was someone's comment!!! Like it cheered me up so much that I speed wrote this last night. Again, thank you all for the comments and kudos (they help more than you may think!) and I hope you enjoy this one! It's the most angsty one yet.

Ryohei’s first real, tangible taste of death is halfway through Tsuna’s reformation of the Vongola. He’d seen plenty of injuries, and had heard of people’s death. Yet that was the first time he himself had come so close to it.

He had been getting complacent, anxious to get back to Namimori for Kyoko’s birthday. A bullet had found its way into his body and, were he not a sun, he would have died before he could even set foot on Japanese soil again.

His second taste of death is when he’s standing over Lambo, newly turned sixteen, and frantically healing him after some idiot had sent him on a solo mission. He isn’t paying attention to his surroundings, and a sniper very nearly puts a bullet through his head. If it hadn’t been for Lambo’s quick reflexes, Ryohei would’ve been six feet under decades early.

His third taste is when he jumps in front of a blow that was going to hit Chrome, saving her from certain death and earning immunity from Mukuro for a full month. He remembers slowly and methodically healing his wounds on the battlefield, wondering whether or not that day would be his last.

It didn’t seem like a bad way to go out, all things considered.

So when his fourth taste happens, he’s prepared. He calls upon his flames quickly and efficiently, sealing up his wounds and becoming momentarily distracted.

It’s the one time that he wishes he hadn’t been using his sun flames.

The gasps reach his ears first, and then the choked off “Get Ryohei, Reborn, someone - ” and the manhandling makes him finally understand.

His breath stops at the sight of Tsuna laying so vulnerable on the ground, Reborn already attending to him. He drops to his knees immediately, and begins to work.

It doesn’t help.

When the bullet pierces Hayato’s skull, he’s the first to respond.

It doesn’t help.

When Takeshi jumps, he only finds out about it three days afterwards.

When Kyoya goes up in flames, it’s the closest he gets to saving any of them.

It’s not enough.

(He is never enough.)

When Chrome and Mukuro fall at the same moment, victims of the newly made flame suppressing bullets, he isn’t even close to being able to save either of them.

He crashes. It’s just him and Lambo, then. The Vongola Manor is so empty without them. Kyoko moves to Italy, bringing both herself and her husband and her children. He spends weeks in a daze, mimicking the movements of life.

Everything seems so pointless.

Lambo is the one who keeps him up. He begins to run the Vongola, keeping them from falling. He checks on Ryohei and tries to cheer him up, to take him away from burning himself to the ground.

It happens anyway.

A knife pierces his abdomen and he incapacitates the assailant, before reaching for his sun flames. Before he calls them forth, however, a voice in his head wonders what would happen if he just. Didn’t.

But then he thinks about Kyoko and her children; about Lambo, and how is he gonna be able to run the Vongola without him? So he takes a breath and reaches within him and -

The flames don’t come. The pain by then is unbearable, adrenaline leaving him with only the taste of blood on his lips and the feeling of immense guilt.

He stays in that alley, pretending to himself that he’s waiting for someone to find him. Before he knows it, he’s closing his eyes, lies swirling through his brain.

(At one point he’ll find out that someone had found him, several minutes before his death. But that’s not until much, much later.)

He can’t tell how long he’s out for; anywhere from a few hours to a year. Before he knows it, however, he wakes from the pleasant nap.

He’s greeted by a woman grinning ear to ear, making cooing noises at him. Ryohei smiles back reflexively, before sobering and remembering what had happened.

“Who’s a good Ryohei? Aw, your frowning face is so cute,” the woman says. Ryohei is still confused, and about to ask exactly where he is, before sleepiness suddenly engulfs him and he passes out.

* * *

Kirishima Ryohei is a quiet baby, according to the gossip of the neighbors. He is almost never sad or angry, preferring to spend his days smiling at everyone and everything.

(They all avoid the topic of how unnatural it feels.)

Instead of the baby babble that so many were expecting, Ryohei is near silent. The way he eats is impressively neat and tidy.

He always allows them to pinch his cheeks and to play with his small amount of hair.

He does not cry, nor does he get angry.

He simply… is.

(Later, they will be watching TV and some part of them will reminisce over the sunny baby next door, whose smile finally looks whole.

For now, though, they are simply unnerved.)

* * *

Kirishima Ryohei is not Sasagawa Ryohei. He is not the older brother to Kyoko, the captain of the boxing team, or the sun guardian of the Vongola Neo-Primo.

He is a baby, has black hair, and a younger brother on the way. He is the first child of the Kirishima family. They say he inherited their smiles. They say that he is perfectly well-behaved, and that they wished their little monsters would be so nice and well-mannered.

His new mother, Akari, is an open and free character, always making faces at him or attempting to play. Her hair is coarse and black, and her eyes have laugh lines etched deeply into them. She reminds him a lot of Kyoko, so he smiles back and tries to pretend.

His new father, Takuma, is quiet and pensive, with a stern face that softens ever so softly whenever he stares at Ryohei or Akari. His raspy voice soothes Ryohei to sleep on nights that he thinks about the forty-three years of his old life. He’s easily Ryohei’s favorite parent, being too detached from anyone he had known before.

He questions why he was brought to this new world - why the strange and fickle being in the sky would allow him another chance at life.

Ryohei knows that he doesn’t deserve it. Why not give it to Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome, or Mukuro? Why would they choose him?

Tsuna would do just fine in this new world. He knows that he would definitely be an awesome hero, the type that everyone admires. A hero with a bleeding heart, who always tries to do the right thing. Someone like All Might.

Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome would probably want to live normal lives, but would undeniably be amazing at whatever they did. Hayato could be an inventor, Takeshi a sushi chef, and Chrome could travel the world.

Kyoya and Mukuro would definitely become heroes. Kyoya would probably be one of those heroes that teenagers look up to because he’s so cool, and Mukuro would be the type that kids pretend to be on the playground. Their action figures would have their signature lines spouted over and over in homes across the world.

(Akari and Takuma are confused when their normally smiling baby is crying for the first time since he was born.)

He wallows for a few years, easily fitting into the role of a happy character. He smiles and giggles and babbles at just the right moments, when it seems right. His first words are “I love you!” at the breakfast table, when Akari is taking a video of him eating with utensils.

But when Akari announces that she’s pregnant with another baby, his whole life shifts.

* * *

Kirishima Eijiro’s birth is a small affair. Akari’s contractions hurt, and she is screaming something fierce when he finally enters the world, but the labor itself is short. Ryohei and Takuma arrive just on time to see when Akari first lays eyes on Eijiro.

Takuma carefully sits down in a hospital chair next to her, eyes watering and a very rare smile upon his face.

Ryohei takes one look at the baby and promptly looks away.

(Eijiro grows up for the first few years wondering why his older brother can’t stand to look at him, yet will always be the first to help him out.)

(Akari and Takuma don’t understand, and try their hardest to mend their relationship.)

(But Ryohei knows that no one in this world will ever understand.)

* * *

Ryohei gets declared quirkless a few days after his fourth birthday. He had escaped from the birthday party that his parents had thrown, choosing to instead “explore” outside. Some other kid from the party came with him, and had “accidentally” pushed him down a hill. Luckily, the only thing broken was his foot, but both his parents had freaked out.

So it’s after his x-ray that his parents enter the ER nervously. They sit down and tell him in kind voices that he “doesn’t get a quirk like all the other kids, but that’s okay!”

Ryohei could care less about his quirk. Sure, it might’ve been cool, but neither of his parents had healing quirks.

So he spends the next few weeks with his parents coddling him. Apparently, Akari had gone off on the mother of the child, talking about how he can’t just go pushing people around just because he had a nice quirk.

Him and Eijiro watch cartoons together, comedic renditions of heroes fighting with particular focus on All Might. Overall, it’s boring and Ryohei wishes that he could do something else, if only to escape the bright and annoying pictures on the screen.

When the time comes to take off his cast, the hospital staff put on a TV show about a group of kids with mediocre quirks that are trying to become heroes anyway. It’s not bad, certainly better than the constant stream of cartoons, so Ryohei is pretty entertained.

But then the episode ends and it’s replaced by two newscasters, both outside a quirk study center. One has blonde hair in a ponytail, with blue skin and silver horns. Next to her is a very tall man, with brown hair and a pleasing face. “Hello everybody! I’m Aiko, and this is Daichi, and we’re here again with Quirk Corner, where we examine interesting quirks and quirk-related topics for young viewers like you!”

Daichi nods along with Aiko, then smiles kindly. “Today we’re at the Musutafu Quirk Research Center, where four kids were recently admitted. Why would that be interesting, you may ask? Well,” he tilts his head, waiting for Aiko to finish.

“Here’s the thing: all of them have a fire quirk. That in itself isn’t too weird, there are millions of people with fire-related quirks, but what’s unique about these four is that they’re all technically supposed to be quirkless.”

“Got the toe joint and everything,”

“Luckily, we got permission to interview them, so we’ll be heading in now!”

“For those of you who don’t know about this, don’t worry, it’s pretty recent,” the man says as they enter the hospital. “But the strangest thing about this is the fact that they all seemed to have awakened their latent fire quirks - all of which do different things - after hearing news of the Endeavor Case.” Aiko nods along as they head down another hallway.

“The names of the kids were only recently released, too, as well as their photos,” Aiko says. “And, really, aren’t they just adorable?” It’s at that moment the screen cuts to profile pictures of the four kids and -

“Okay, that’s you done, then! Before you leave, would you like a lollipop?” Ryohei barely registers the doctor’s voice, staring at the screen in disbelief.

“Ryohei-kun?” He laughs, disbelieving. The doctor is still trying to get his attention but then stops short when he sees the tears going down his face, marking the second time he’d ever cried in that life. “Are you - ”

And then Ryohei feels his flames, back once more. They envelope him, comfort him, tell him that he’s not alone, not alone. The doctor gasps somewhere far away.

His tears don’t stop falling.

* * *

(When Tsuna dies, every guardian feels their lives change irreversibly, horribly. They stay awake at night, tossing and turning and replaying that fight over and over again, as though that could change anything.

(It doesn’t.)

When Hayato dies, Takeshi breaks. The months afterwards are filled with a sense of prevailing sadness and the careful watching over everyone else. The last five can’t afford to let the others die, not yet.

(Nobody talks about how quiet the halls are.)

When Kyoya dies, Mukuro goes nearly insane with grief. He falls, and Chrome follows soon after.

When Ryohei dies, it’s just Lambo left.

It’s almost like the last few decades never happened.)

* * *

Throughout Lambo Bovino’s life he had been called a variety of unflattering things: annoying, too loud, bratty, conceited, unlikeable, useless, so on and so forth.

So it shouldn’t be surprising that he would be the one left behind, forced to watch each of his family members die.

(He visits their graves everyday. Lambo just sits, silent. Kyoko has to remind him to leave and, when she becomes too old, it’s her children and grandchildren who do it.)

Tsuna’s death hurt the most. He was their Sky, the harmony that held them together, as cliche as it sounds.

It was hard to get up and know that Tsuna-nii wouldn’t be there to reprimand Lambo into riling Mukuro up too much, or to smile softly at him when he reports back after a mission, or to laugh when he recounts something funny that happened while he was gone.

He trucks on, however, because he knows that Tsuna-nii wouldn’t want him to mourn forever; rather, he would want to continue their message. So he works with Takeshi and Hayato, both of whom seem worse for wear and not quite present, and doesn’t let the Vongola fall with its leader.

Then Hayato dies, and Lambo cries for a solid twelve hours, not wanting to imagine a world where two of his family members are gone.

(He’s so caught up in grief that he doesn’t find out about Takeshi until it’s far, far too late.)

Lambo vows to be better, afterwards. He watches with careful eyes how Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, and Chrome react. He’s careful to try and stay positive, to show them that he still loves them.

He expected Chrome or Ryohei to fall next, both so obviously affected. Ryohei drowns himself in training and betterment, and Chrome is so shaken that Mukuro takes her and the rest of their gang and they travel around, under the mask of checking out allied famiglias.

So when Kyoya dies, consumed by his cloud flames that had been screaming for freedom, Lambo realizes that he had been looking in the wrong places. So he buckles down even harder, careful to send the others out on remarkably easy missions.

When he hears word of a flame-killing bullet, his intel arrives just hours late; Mukuro and Chrome are already dead.

And when Ryohei dies, stabbed in the stomach by a wound that he should have been able to heal easily, it’s then that Lambo truly breaks.

He doesn’t cry, nor does he get angry, or suddenly go crazy. Years and years go by, yet they’re simply a blur, something that feels like a dream.

Lambo keeps the Vongola running. He finds some far and distant relative of the Secondos, with black hair and dark eyes (so unlike Tsuna that he can stand to teach him), and has him inherit the title.

He attends so many funerals. He sees Reborn, Lal, Colonello, and Viper all die. He only hears rumors of Verde’s death, and whispers of Skull’s demise.

He stands by Kyoko’s death bed, surrounded by her children and grandchildren. Her smile looks so much like Ryohei’s that Lambo almost looks away.

He can’t feel anything, anymore.

So when he wakes on his 70th birthday, light streaming in from the window, and realizes that he’s spent more time without Tsuna than with…

He doesn’t point out the poison that he knows is in his morning tea. He’s too tired to even care.

So instead of heading down to the recruits’ center and watching the morning training, he heads back into his bedroom and sits down in a chair next to the window. He stares outside, into the courtyard that still had small marks from the various fights that the Tenth Generation had gotten into.

He sits and waits.

* * *

Death, it seems, is alright.

It’s nothing special, like unlimited food or immortality. Lambo doesn’t get to see his family, but that’s not too unusual, so he doesn’t wish too much.

(He’s lying. He would give anything, anything, to see Tsuna one more time. To have Tsuna hold him and whisper to him that he was proud of him. Proud of what he’d accomplished, bringing the Vongola back from the brink of destruction.)

So when suddenly he goes from the blissful tranquility of death to opening his eyes and coming face-to-face with another person, he’s suitably scared and, inexplicably, begins crying.

“Oh no, what did I do?” the boy says, panic filling his face. Wow, those eyebrows sure are something. “Mom, Mom? Lambo won’t stop crying!”

Huh, he thinks, as another figure comes into view and scoops him up into their arms. At least I’ve still got my name.

* * *

Iida Akira was born on a dreary May 28th, sky overcast and thunder and lightning on the forefront of everyone’s minds. He was born crying, with a head full of curly black locks, and a strange quietness to him. He does not have engines anywhere on his body. His older brother, a near 11-year-old, says this the first time he sees him:

“He looks like a little lamb!”

So Iida Akira becomes Little Lamb, which is quickly shortened to Lambo. His parents find themselves blessed with a quiet baby, one that almost seems averse to crying in the middle of the night or temper tantrums. They find themselves with a baby that is perfectly content to stare outside for hours on end.

His brother finds himself with a baby brother that watches him intently as he reads him bedtime books, or talks to him about his dreams of being a hero and helping people. He finds himself with a brother that is all too smart and patient.

His parents worry about his development. The doctors say that he is an old soul, a blessing to the parents for their hard work.

His brother says that he is simply Lambo.

* * *

Lambo does not wish he were dead. He never has, and never will. Tsuna taught him that life was precious, especially his, and that he shouldn’t waste it like he did for the first fourteen years of his life.

So Lambo does not waste his time. He takes a deep breath, then another, and plans.

In this life, he will not become a mafia member. The only reason he had for being a mafioso last life was because he was born into it, and then because he was going to reform the mafia with Tsuna-nii.

Also, flames don’t exist. At least, not in the sense that Lambo knows them as. Rather, there seems to be a strange mixture of superpowers, called quirks, in this world. Everything from fast growing hair to super strength to the manipulation of time itself.

Though Lambo doesn’t have to worry about that, because he’s apparently quirkless.

(His parents sat him down when he was three years into this world and just starting to get the hang of using chopsticks again, and told him that the reason he didn’t have engines like his big brother Tensei was because he was quirkless.

They expected tears, or disappointment, or anger.

They didn’t expect him to blink up at them and shrug, and then calmly ask if they could go to the park later.

Lambo always manages to surprise us, they say later, smiling softly as they watch Tensei read a storybook about All Might to Lambo. )

* * *

(Here’s a secret:

Lambo still wants to help people. He still wants to be able to enter death and be proud of who he was, of what he accomplished. To know that in his heart Tsuna would definitely cry tears of joy if he found out all the good deeds that Lambo.

He imagines Tsuna and Hayato and Takeshi and Kyoya and Mukuro and Chrome and Ryohei. He imagines them watching over him, and giving him advice over what to do.

(After so many years without them, he sometimes thinks that maybe he’s tainting their images by using them like that.)

So Lambo, despite being quirkless, knows that being a hero will be the only thing that he’ll ever find true happiness in doing. Anything else would make him feel as though all the seventy years spent in his old life was for naught.

He doesn’t tell this to his parents, or his older brother. He knows how they’d react.)

* * *

It’s a whole six years into this whole “new world” thing and Lambo is pretty sure that this world could use some real good upending of its society.

That is to say, this world is the fucking worst.

First off, Lambo knew that being quirkless wasn’t a big deal. Sure, it was kind of like having no flames while being in the mafia, but at least in his old world people rarely ever looked down on people without them.

(Or at least, most had. The others were swiftly taken care of.)

After all, this world had approximately a 20% quirkless population. Surely that was enough for people to at least be cordial to them?

Apparently not. The moment the pompous rich kids at the illustrious Soumei Private School learned that he was quirkless, it was like an immediate wall was put up against the quirked and the quirkless.

Sure, open bullying never happened, but isolation was definitely still a form of torment.

And maybe Lambo shouldn’t be too hard on them (he is a 70-year-old in a 6-year-old’s body), but shouldn’t parents be teaching their kids better manners?

It didn’t help that the lessons being taught were yawn-inducing. Is this what it was like in civilian education? It certainly didn’t help that Lambo had decades’ worth of knowledge, while the children around him had less than ten years worth.

(Lambo suspects that his parents know that he thinks the classes are boring, but they haven’t said anything yet. Probably waiting for him to bring it up.)

So when his parents brought up the idea of skipping school to visit a kid two years younger than him in a hospital, Lambo jumped at the chance.

While Lambo wasn’t thrilled about having to hang with another kid (this one only four years old), he still figured it was better than being in a classroom with twenty others.

Besides, in his old life he had been pretty good with kids. Of course, this didn’t quite transfer to when you were the same age, but maybe the other kid would respect him since he was older?

Anyway, it was better than nothing.

So when they pulled up to the hospital (a fancy private one, with security and everything) Lambo was preparing himself for the worst.

As they finally reached the hospital doors his parents stop and kneel down to talk face to face with Lambo. Their faces are grim and serious, which is so different from normal that Lambo refrains from asking what’s wrong.

“Listen, Lambo, the kid you’re gonna meet… Well,” his mom looks at his dad, face solemn.

“His dad is being suspected of child abuse. You know what abuse is, right kiddo?” Lambo nods, and reassesses his perceptions of how the rest of the day would go.

(This is far better than being stuck with any random rich kid.

After all, Lambo is very familiar with abuse.)

“Well, then you know how bad it is, right?”

“Of course!”

“And we know that he’s two years younger than you, but we want you to try and be super nice to him, okay?”

“He’s probably really sad. You know how bad it feels to be sad,” Lambo nods again.

“Don’t worry! With the great Lambo-sama as his friend, there’s no way that he’ll be sad!”

“That’s good, kid, that’s… really good.” His parents share the look that all parents do when they’re both amused and proud of their kid.

“Why don’t you go in, then? He knows you’re coming,”

“Okay!” His parents stand back up and smile down at him.

“We’ll be right out here if you need anything.” With that, Lambo opens the door and steps in. He takes a few steps in and goes to close the door when his dad calls from outside,

“Oh, wait, Lambo!”

“Yeah?” he answers, searching the room for the kid. It’s empty - the kid’s probably in the bathroom. It’s then that the sound of a faucet being turned on reaches his ears and he decides to just sit down and wait.

“Your mother and I forgot to tell you his name. It’s Todoroki,” The bathroom door creaks open, and Lambo turns towards it. “Todoroki - ”

“Tsuna-nii?”

* * *

(Sometimes, things don’t happen like they’re supposed to. Sometimes, a wound is too fatal, a bullet too fast, a building too tall, a person too powerful, and intel too late.

Sometimes the heroes don't win.

Sometimes, people break, and then the ones left behind must pick up the pieces.

And sometimes, just sometimes, someone says that something’s not right.

And then they fix it.)

**Author's Note:**

> OC Name Meanings:  
Akari: light, brightness  
Takuma: open truth  
Aiko: love child  
Daichi: big, great  
Akira: the light coming from the sun, bright, intelligent
> 
> My brain: What if you made Ryohei……. Sad?  
Me: wtf you monster  
Me: …  
Me: okay fine  
+  
My brain: What if you made Lambo the last one left??? And made him older than the others so he had to wait longer to hear about Tsuna????  
Me: WTF YOU MONSTER  
Me: …  
Me: okay fine
> 
> But for real everyone, I love Lambo Bovino with all my heart and soul. A pure baby. I have been waiting for his chapter since the beginning. Also, can we just ignore the fact that I didn't name Iida's parents because I am literally so done with finding Japanese names. It's not that hard but I was so burnt out. Also Tenya does exist, I only realised that I didn't mention him until afterwards. But he's alive, don't worry. School's starting up soon so the likely hood of me uploading within the next few months may dwindle, although I really am in love with this series and I am so glad that so many people like it so far. I did drop some hints for future events, buttttt who knows. Just get ready for something, possibly. And again, thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you'll continue on this journey with me!


End file.
